Time travel
by Slytherinheredarlin
Summary: sakura haruno wakes up one day in her young body, she figures out that she retained her memories and skills from after the war. she resolves to change the future, hopefully for the better. timetravelfic time travel sakuracentric sakuraharem sakuraxmany MY SECOND STORy PLEASE NO FLAMES
1. Hi

hi i am new and hope you like my story i have others though so give me time to get chapters out please. 


	2. No1

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Sakura haruno War-hero, battle-hardened kunoichi and renowned medic awoke in her bed.

with a slight yawn she sat up her pink tresses that she had grown out following her movements, she sat up and stretched while sitting on the bed then she came to a realization...bed? she's been sleeping on a futon in her friend hinata's, as her place was destroyed in madara's attack, she cracked her eyes open, she looked around the room and came to a startling discovery, she was in her old room it was exactly how she remembered it, she immediately darted out of bed and to the full body mirror and was shocked at what she saw she saw her 6 year old obese body, she was shocked but didnt have a hard time believing in time travel after all her 20 years, she was horrendously obese as a child and didn't go to the academy until she was thirteen because she had lost weight to the point were she was almost starving herself , when that happened she was caught in the illusion that she had to fit in and be popular. so she picked up the latest fad, which at the time was sasuke uchiha, this pushed her over the line were she became anorexic and that in return hindered her training and she at that point had only one friend/rival ino yamanaka

but sakura was, despite that, bullied quite horribly by the other children, no one in her classes or family knew that, and even in her time no one was told, back to the matters at hand, she knew she had to do some-"sakura? Honey are you up? Its time for breakfast." She was brought out of her musings by her mothers calls, she padded down the stairs and surprised her parents by only taking one small portion of food and she notified her parents that she was going out on a walk, while sakuras parents weren't very affectionate p and they went on couples vacations alot, leaving sakura behind, she loved them and vice versa. she thought about the academy , they only had theory the first year or two, so if she went to the academy with the others, hmm the academy started at the age of 9, by the time sakura was out of her musings she was at her front door, once she was safely inside she went to her parents and told them what she wanted and with her puppy eyes, they were on their way to register her for the academy but her parents left her behind, sakura at that moment made a resolve a resolve to be herself and not conform to other peoples expectations, month later she was in the middle of jogging she had in the past month, just by eating right and walking, lost a shocking 35 pounds, she was slimmer, her limbs were less chubby, she was pleased at her own progress while she was walking by the park when she noticed the clan heirs playing as 6 year olds do,it seemed to be sorted through the populars and the misfits ino, Karin, Amy, hikari and heikin were the popular ones. The misfits were shino, choji, shikamaru, hinata and kiba. She walked up to ino and said "hello." In a shy manner ino sneered at her, Sakura looked at her adorning questioning look on her face she was actually hurt when ino said in a snooty manor "get lost fat freak. Can't you see? I've dropped you, for skinny popular and better girls, you could die for all i care."

"Sakura was ready to burst into tears when the adults who had been watching intervened. inoichi, ino's father, grounded ino, he then Along with the other clan heads took Sakura aside and said "she's been like this for a while now, I apologize for her behavior." Inoichi said in his daughters stead Sakura nodded and said maturely "I understand that this is a phase for her and though I understand that, our relationship will most likely never be mended. I hope you understand that. " almost all the clan leaders were surprised at how mature she sounded, almost as if she was a adult the only one who wasn't concerned was tsume inuzuka she was staring at her with a unreadable expression when all of a sudden...*SQUEAL!* Tsume jumped the poor girl and was smothering her she had Sakura's head placed in her cleavage, while she cooed at Sakura's cuteness, choza akimichi had to pull the inuzuka matriarch off of her.

"Tsume settled for pulling the pink haired girl onto her lap and cuddling her, she looked adorable all squished up. The clan leaders couldn't help but coo a little even the "esteemed" hyuuga clan leader cooed then promptly coughed to cover it up, the clan heirs came over to see what was going on, kiba seeing his mother cuddling an adorable girl his age, ran up to her snatched her away from his mother, promptly ran seven feet away ploped down on the grass and hugged the pinkette close cuddling her, he Nuzzled her neck," mine." He said cutely, Sakura internally cooed and squealed instead she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, just then she felt something tugging at her arm and looked up and saw a 6 year old shino, she didn't really see shino and the others before but they were all adorable, chubby cheeks everything was freakin' adorable, she looked up at shino with questioning gaze a light blush dusted his cheeks he said in a flat voice "mine." All the while gazing at her.

The Nara patriarch, Shikaku Nara, stole Sakura and put her on his hip(I had so much fun writing this ) he looked embarrassed at all he teasing his old teammates were doing, he rolled this eyes and sat the girl on his lap as he sat down he lazily turned his gaze unto his son, shikamaru was currently gazing curiously at the small girl on his fathers lap, his son inched closer to him to the point were he was close enough to be on his lap lazily rolling his eyes he grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and placed him on his lap right next to Sakura his son blushed and turned his head the other way shikamaru looked at the pinkette out of the corner at his eye and blushed again, sakura giggled cutely and kissed his cheek shikamaru hid his face in his fathers shoulder, sakura hugged his arm and grasped his hand a light blush dusting her cheeks, she had never had any physical contact with men other than battle she had never had a boyfriend or even a one night stand. She looked at the watch on shikaku's wrist and she gasped her eyes widening she quickly stood up and exclaimed "I have to go home , my parents are gunna be piss-i mean mad." She exclaimed catching herself at the last moment, the adults rose their eyebrows at the lapse in speech.

She grinned adorably visible cheek bones and face enhancing her natural charm she, despite what she thought, was Very thin, so thin she almost looked gaunt, she as mentioned before she used to have anorexia it Never went away, and it seemed to have gotten worse as she was once again young, shikaku and the others couldn't notice because she wore thick,baggy clothing so it was unnoticeable though her parents were busy and didn't take to much notice, when she smiled in farewell to the people she met it was VERY noticeable, the parents exchanged worries glances, she said goodbye and walked home


End file.
